


A Pleasant Surprise

by Howimetyourdemon



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungcheol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, C'mon guys kpop needs more ABO fics, First Time, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jihoon, Rimming, Say it one more time for the people in the back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howimetyourdemon/pseuds/Howimetyourdemon
Summary: Jihoon was a busy man. With an album to produce and twelve loud, noisy and irritable band mates to deal with, the man could use a break. So what if the stress builds up? That can't be the only problem to arise can it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen NEEDS more ABO and so does Jicheol smh  
> Also its like 2am I'm fixing spelling in the morning jeez guys  
> Update: I edited it, so I'm a bit happier.

"I swear to God, if one of you guys knock the table one more time," Jihoon grumbled before pulling out his cup of coffee from the coffee machine. "I'll spill this all over your face and give you burns so bad that not even the makeup crew could fix," he threatened, coffee almost sloshing out of the cup as he aimed it at the angelic face of Jeonghan.

The said male shrugged and looked back to his phone absently, "At least my face looks good before and after the makeup," he rebutted quickly scattering away from the breakfast bar before Jihoon could carry out his actions.

"Oi get back here!" Jihoon yelled dashing towards the omega's retreating figure when he felt his feet give way as he tripped over the small step that lead down to the living room floor. Closing his eyes and pushing out his hands, he braced for the oncoming impact that would surely leave him bruised and sore later.

Instead warm arms wrapped around his waist pulling him up right onto solid ground. Taking a sharp breath in he slowly opened his eyes, before staring dazed at the pair of chocolate brown eyes which indeed were staring back at him.

"Watch your step Hoonie," the voice said, which at that point Jihoon was coherent to realise it was the familiar deep, sultry voice of Seungcheol. His hands slipping away from his waist instead to ruffle Jihoon's pastel dyed locks."You need to stop staying up till five in that recording studio of yours," he smiled looking down at Jihoon making the younger cross his hands over his chest in a huff. "It makes you tired and grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," he groaned clutching his coffee cup and retreating to his dorm room. He slammed the door shut causing one of its inhabitants to jump not before hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed. Jihoon grimaced and let out a quick apology.

"Jeez Jihoon whats got your knickers in a knot," Seungkwan said as he sat up hoisting his legs out the side of the bed. Jihoon just sighed and sat down next to the beta, his coffee still in close contact.

"I dunno, just lately I've been getting all these weird mood swings. It's like one minute I'm angry and I want to kill everything and everyone," Seungkwan choked. "Not literally, but then the next I'm happy and I feel like nothing can bring me down. And I'm getting all these headaches constantly, its making it even harder to stand all of you." Seungkwan pondered for a moment before letting out a small 'ah'.

"Maybe you're pregnant!" He shouted before receiving a hard smack over the head. "OW okay I was joking relax," Seungkwan said as he rubbed his his forehead. "Look maybe its just stress, you've been working really hard on our new album, maybe you just need a break?"

"Maybe you're right, but oh Seungkwan there's no time for a break. We're supposed to all go to the studio today to do a final recording take, from there I have to blend all the right takes together and listen to it again and again and again and I don't think I wanna listen to Soonyoung try and nail a high note because last time I had to do that I nearly ripped of my ea--"

"JIHOON!" The beta yelled snapping the pink haired male out of his rant. Seungkwan moved forward hands placed on top of Jihoon's own. He looked him dead in the eyes, not before letting a gentle and reassuring smile cross his face. "Jihoon you are the most talented person I have ever met, if anyone can do it you can."

As much as Jihoon really wanted it do, Seungkwan's words did little to no improvement on his worries.

 

To say that Jihoon's patience was being put to its limit was an understatement. The recording studio was in utter chaos. The hip hop team were muddling over their rhymes, meanwhile Joshua's cold had still not improved and the amount of 'sorry's' and 'my bad's' that Jihoon had continuously heard from the alpha were becoming more frustrating then the amount of times that his voice actually strained. The performance unit were the most annoying. Due to the lack of lines that all four members had, they would do their recordings and muck around in the studio until Jihoon either snapped at them or one of them broke something.

There was a numbing pain at the back of his head and he felt warm, an uncomfortable irritable heat surround his body. As he sat behind the recording studio booth he began to fan himself out with his shirt but it seemed useless. Great, this day was getting better and better.

Not before long he heard a loud bang from outside the recording studio. Ignoring the pulsating heat he rushed outside to see Chan stacked underneath a pile of chairs with Soonyoung miraculously sitting on top. Minghao looked embarrassed as he shied away behind Jun, the alpha standing in front of the omega as if almost to protect him from Jihoon's outburst.

In that moment everything melded together and Jihoon finally reached his boiling point, "CAN YOU ALL JUST FUCKING STAND STILL FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE?!" His shout turned to a roar that seeped through the floor boards. Dead silence followed the outburst, no one dared to say anything as most were still shocked by the usually quiet vocal leader.

"I've had enough with everyone's shit. I'm trying my god damn hardest to produce this album for everyone, for us for our fans. DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU ALL?!" By this time he was breathing heavily, everything was a blur he could barely see his hands as they tightly gripped the table in front of him. Everything was spinning out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm...I'm really sorr--" his dazed voice was lost as his world became blank, the last thing he remembered was sets of hands cradling him and a soft growl.

 

Jihoon woke up to silence, silence that he wasn't used to. His eyes blared around the room lazily trying to figure out where he was, he was sure that this room was not his. The bed was softer and larger and the room seemed cosier then his own crammed room of four. He groaned, shifting in the bed but slightly jostled to the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. He jumped up before his body gave out on him again and he plopped down back to comfort.

He heard a small chuckle and a pair of footsteps approach him, he shifted to his side to blearily make out the figure of Seungcheol, looking down on him with a worried expression. "Hey how you doing Hoonie? You gave us all quiet a scare when you fell earlier," the alpha said as he fluffed the pillows behind him so Jihoon could sit up properly.

"Better but still drained." Jihoon said simply looking down at his hands to bring his attention anywhere else but the warm chocolate of Seungcheol's eyes. Silence washed over them once again, it was like they could never hold a simple conversation despite being the oldest of friends. Nothing more then '"Gee doesn't the weather look terrible today?"' Which would often be followed by a simple '"mhm I guess."'

"Look...I'm sorry about before."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I can't help but feel I'm not doing the best I can. I feel like I'm letting the whole group down. My editing and composing has been terrible lately, I can never get a beat to last long enough for me to like it. I'm putting the group in a constant bad mood, Soonyoung couldn't even remember his own choreography steps the other day because I had to keep bugging him over his lyrics. If anyone is the weak link in the group, its gotta be me." Jihoon said glumly, slumping further down into the blankets below.

"No one is better or worse in the group, Jihoon. We all depend and rely on each other, it's how we stay strong together. Its how we have made it this far and are going to make it so much further. All those awards that we won this year, you did that. You produced our songs and won them for us. No one is weak in our band, especially not you." Seungcheol grasped Jihoon's hand tightly in his own, the pink haired boy felt heat radiate throughout his body. It was almost as if he couldn't bear the thought of being away from Seungcheol, as if something was drawing him towards the other male.

"...Jihoon?" The pink haired boy looked up staring into the latter's eyes."Can I kiss you?" He asked cautiously as if he were a deer frighted and afraid.

In shock Jihoon recoiled before gathering his breath and slowly nodding towards the alpha. Seungcheol took this opportunity to tentatively wrap his arms around Jihoon's wasit before reeling him into a gentle and sweet kiss. There was nothing hurried or rushed with the kiss, a slow melding of tongues as two became one. Jihoon's fingers twirled their way into Seungcheol's blonde locks as he moaned into the kiss, body unconsciously drawing closer and closer to Seungcheol's.

They ground against each other, bodies hot with love and passion at the years of friendship that had been kindled and pushed down in fear. Kisses became rougher as the emotion and adrenaline that had been building up all these years finally came to surface.

Suddenly a thick strong scent filled the air that drove Seungcheol borderline insane. He looked down to Jihoon to see the other boy panting heavily, his pants wet with slick and his arousal creating a thick obvious shape in his pants. "Ji-Ji are you in heat?" Seungcheol asked mesmerised as he palmed the latter through his jeans the other boy making out a high pitched groan.

"I-I don't know," the other boy stuttered. "I haven't presented before." Jihoon said before he was roughly flipped, lying underneath Seungcheol's heavy body. The blonde haired boy ground down hard onto Jihoon's erection, their cocks only separated by mere fabric which had both boys screaming in ecstasy. Seungcheol glared down at Jihoon, his eyes burning with love and passion. "Jihoon tell me if you want this, because if you don't I'm not sure I can stop myself." His mouth was mere centimetres from Jihoon's neck which had the other boy stretching to gain more contact.

"I want you, Cheol. I've wanted you since the day I first laid my eyes on you." That was all it took for Seungcheol to pounce on him. He slipped his shirt over the pink haired boy's head oh so smoothly and made his way down the milky white chest. The omega squirmed underneath the alpha as his skin was coloured in a patch of purple marks all saying a possessive "mine."

Jihoon was left helpless under the taller male, writhing against the sheets, wanting, needing more friction. Eventually he gained the strength to reach up towards the alpha and to tug away at his shirt. Once the lightly muscled chest was presented to him he gripped for purchase, scratching at the back of Seungcheol's body, making marks of his own. The alpha groaned his mouth making its way up to the surface between Jihoon's neck and shoulder, a clear patch of skin that was just begging to be bitten. As he bent down to stake his claim a sharp tug against his arm came from the omega beneath him.

"No," Jihoon panted out breathlessly as he stared up at his alpha. "Make love to me first." Seungcheol chuckled in response,"Sweetie, that was the plan anyway," he rebutted cockily. The alpha's hands sliding the omega's pants and underwear down in one clean swipe, staring down at the thick creamy thighs that were presented to him. God how he wanted to mark every part of his omega. His hand wrapped around the expanse of Jihoon's cock making the omega jolt forward and let out a deep moan. "Mhmmm--Seungcheol what are you doi--Oh my god!" Slowly he began pumping his cock twisting his wrist and sliding his hand up and down Jihoon's dick. His fingers flittered over the slit making the omega quiver as more slick poured out of his hungry asshole. Growing curious Seungcheol's hands let go of the pink haired boys dick, slowly making his way further down to the gaping cunt that was staring right at him. He pushed the tip of his finger inside, the ass gripping tight against the blonde's finger as Jihoon continued whining pitifully above the alpha.

Without a moment to spare he pulled out his finger and soon replaced it with his tongue, the wet appendage exploring what was his, enjoying how the hole clammed around him seeking out friction. Jihoon's slick tasted oddly good, it was a sweet heavy vanilla mixed with freshly mown grass. Somehow the sweet combination of scents just made the alpha want to dive in more. He edged his tongue further into the expanse of Jihoon's ass, indulging himself with the sweet scent that was his mate. Meanwhile Jihoon was a mess letting out long whines followed by short huffs of breath, he couldn't take the teasing anymore. "S-Seungcheol, please, just fuck--gah--me!" The omega shouted.

The alpha slid his tongue out of the omega's hole his pupils full blown in lust pushing the omega further back into the bed so that his legs were spread and Seungcheol was firmly hovering over him. The alpha leaned down an whispered into the omega's ear "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're not going to have a damn living, breathing second without thinking of me firmly inside your asshole." The omega whimpered in response spreading his legs further to make way for his alpha.

Seungcheol slid his pants off presenting his whole unsheathed glory that had Jihoon moaning at the sight. God it was just so big and he couldn't wait to have it inside of him. His hole was leaking, growing hungrier and hungrier at the sight and the smell of a strong, dominate alpha. His omega side yearning towards him begging for him to fuck him, to mark him, to make him fully Seungcheol's.

"Please alpha fuck me, make me yours, breed me, I wanna have your pups inside me," Jihoon screamed like a mantra begging his alpha to satisfy him.

"Anything you say, Hoonie," was the last thing he sad before he lined himself up to Jihoon's asshole and plunged himself inside. It was warm and tight, the hole having being loosened just slightly due to Jihoon's heat. It felt amazing and Seungcheol groaned as soon as he entered. He slid his cock half way out before plunging back in, Jihoon keening at the motion. "Mhmm mhm uh ahh," the omega moaned satisfying the alpha that he was pleasuring his omega. Hoisting the latter's legs up and gripping him tight by the thighs he found a steady position and continued ramming into the blissed out omega.

Nothing seemed real to the omega as Seungcheol continued to thrust into him. It was almost like a dream, too good to be real, but the look in the alpha's eyes as he stared back at the omega made the boy realise that this was no dream and God he couldn't be happier.

The omega was close, mewing at each thrust he could feel the familiar warm tug in his stomach. "Cheolie, I think I'm gonna--gonna--Ohhh!" His sentence finished off with a moan as the alpha bite between the jugular of his neck purely marking him as his. The omega cried out, cumming all over his stomach and Seungcheol's. The alphas thrusts began to stutter as the walls clamped around his dick. His knot began to grow sealing the omega and alpha pair together, marking them as mates. Soon after he came inside the omega, covering his walls in semen as his knot finally screwed in place.

They managed to roll over in bed, wiping away the sweat and drying cum smiling sweetly at one another. "I love you Jihoon," Seungcheol mumbled into his neck kissing the fresh bite mark that stood out against his pale white skin.

"I love you too, you idiot," Jihoon teased back snuggling into his alphas side. "Hey Cheol?"

"Yeah Ji?"

"Do you think they heard all that?"

"...Nah..."


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a mated couple in a dorm with eleven other members makes sex extremely hard and rare. So to take time out in sweetly fucking your mate, Seungcheol has to choose some odd places for sex. However, these places aren't always secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to continue the story,  
> this one is more of a PWP with sassy Seventeen because seriously SVT is too sassy for their own good.  
> While writing this I was listening to JJY or what they're called now Drug Restaurant, if you like k-rock I really recommend. 
> 
> Also low key haven't beta-ed so I'll get to that when I'm awake more haha.

It wasn’t long before word got out that Jihoon and Seungcheol had –finally— made the move to become mates. That and Seungcheol wouldn’t stop raving about it the following day to the rest of his band. Needless to say Jihoon may have had a sore ass that morning but that didn’t stop him from beating the shit out of his mate. 

The other members congratulated the newly mated couple. Jeonghan matter of factly saying that he knew it wouldn’t be long before Seungcheol stuck his dick up where it belonged. Jihoon almost ripped off his hair extensions right then and there, which Jeonghan fully denied they weren’t natural. 

“How dare you even question the realness of my hair, it is a hundred percent authentic Jeonghan quality hair,” Jeonghan rebutted flicking his hair behind his shoulder. The rest of the band snorted in amusement, Hansol pushing forward from where he was seated on the couch. 

“Right Jeonghan’s hair is as real as Boo’s sex life,” the said beta shoved the brunette harshly. 

“Exusseeee mee this ass gets more dick then your dick gets ass,” Seungkwan remarked sassily, the rest of the band smiled at the interaction. Soonyoung had bets with Seokmin over when the pair would get together, Seokmin guessed Easter, while Soonyoung betted Christmas, his excuse being, “They need to fuck to stay warm for the winter months.”

“Well Jihoonie’s ass is only depending on one dick, and that’s Cheol Jr,” Seungcheol said smoothly shifting his arms behind the pink haired omega. 

The omega scoffed and rolled his eyes in return, “Who says I’m entitled to just your dick? Like Seungkwan said, this ass can get more cock then you can imagine.”

“Well I never specifically said you—”

“Just go with it!” Jihoon cut the beta off. 

“Jeez Jihoon has someone pouring salt into your cereal or is that just the taste of Seungcheol’s morning wake up call?” Mingyu snidely remarked before he caught side of the glowering eyes of the omega. 

“Hey only I can joke about the things me and Ji do in bed,” Jihoon sighed untangling himself from his mate. 

“I would appreciate it if no one made jokes about what me and Seungcheol do in bed.”

“But Ji!”

“Nope I’m not having any of that, I don’t need your dick to survive I can do fine just by myself.” 

Oh how Seungcheol would prove him wrong.  
There was at no point of time where Seungcheol was not being a horny piece of shit. Jihoon found that out indefinably. It wasn’t a problem for the small omega, not in the slightest, it was just more irritating when the alpha left the omega weeping for an unsated release. How cruel of the blonde haired alpha, but that couldn’t be without the help of eleven unwanted band mates. 

“Cheol this isn’t a good ti—AH!” the younger moaned as Seungcheol pushed him firm against his editing desk. His boner was pressing hard into the back of Jihoon’s sweat pants, the sheer pressure driving the omega insane.

“There’s always a perfect time for sex Ji,” he trapped the omega in-between himself and the desk, the omega’s growing boner rubbing against the hardwood leaving him reaching out for more contact. 

“But the other’s they might hear Uh Ahh—” his sentence died with a whimper and the sound of rustling fabric as Seungcheol dipped his hands inside his sweat pants.

“Mhm what’s this? No underwear? Jihoonie you know how to make my cock twitch don’t cha?” he replied cockily as he tugged on the omega’s shift.

“Cheol—don’t stop—please keep—gah going,” twisting his wrist around the omega’s cock, he squeezed it tight running his hand up and down the shift allowing the pre cum to drip down the cock and onto his hand.

His pretty omega hot flushed and red, panting out with Seungcheol’s name on the tip of his tongue. The sight made his cock even harder, his friend, his best friend that he’d been pinning over ever since they were trainees was finally his. Jihoon was finally in the alpha’s arms, making Seungcheol believe that he had finally all he wanted—needed in his life. The alpha never saw Jihoon lesser then himself once the younger presented. No the pink haired omega was more of an extension of himself, a missing puzzle piece that was preventing him from feeling complete. He didn’t fully realise until the omega presented, but since that day it became clear to him, that Jihoon was his rock, his passive-aggressive angry little rock. 

“Cheol? Earth to Cheol?” The alpha blinked in confusion as the omega swivelled around in his arms. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” he asked cheekily pushing their clothed cocks together.

“Oh fuck yes Ji,” he smothered the omegas mouth with his own, tongues fighting over dominance before Jihoon let out an inward groan letting the taller take over the kiss. Shoving the omega back onto the desk behind him, he spread Jihoon’s legs and slipped in-between them once again pulling out his cock to the cold air conditioned studio. 

“Cheol what are you—oh Fuck!” Seungcheol dove straight in for the omega’s cock, letting his tongue wander up and down the expanse of the omega’s small but thick cock. He seemed to hit a nerve in the pink haired man as he let his tongue linger on the protruding vein as the omega shifted and moaned in pleasure. “Cheol—Ah mhm mmhm ah.”  
Seungcheol began bobbing up and down the underside of Jihoon’s cock, pleasuring his omega in everyway possible. From what his mouth couldn’t reach he stroked the shaft with his hand, twisting and squeezing the omegas dick making him release sweet smelling slick from his ass.

His mouth slipped off of the omegas dick, slithering towards where the sweet intoxicating slick was dripping down the crack of Jihoon’s asshole. Seungcheol’s finger crept in between Jihoon’s ass cheeks, teasing the omega by ensuring the finger didn’t enter the hungry asshole. Jihoon moaned in frustration shoving his lower half closer to the alpha’s fingers. 

“Oh no you are not leaving me here like this Cheol. Fucking fuck me like you mean it,” a firm smirk was left on the pink haired boys mouth as the alpha looked down in slight bemusement. 

“Jihoon, the plan wasn’t just to fuck you,” he lifted the omega’s legs shifting them apart keeping a firm hold on Jihoon’s soft milky white thighs. “I’m going to make love to you,” the omega snorted.

“Right, and my editing desk is the most romantic spot to do it?” he asked amused.

“Of course it is, it is the most romantic place we could have sex, Ji.”

“Wait, what do mean?” Jihoon asked pulling away from the alpha so that he was firmly sitting on the hardwood desk.

“Well think about it like this,” Seungcheol undid his jeans pulling them down along with his underwear. “Where have we spent the most of time together?” His mouth moved along the side of the omega’s neck.

He thought for a moment but the alpha’s ministrations distracted him making his mind cloudy in thought. “He-here,” Seungcheol bit down on the omega’s neck leaving a trail of purpling marks as well as a moaning omega.

“Where have we spent quiet nights alone, no one else but the two of us?” His mouth trailing down to his collar bone that had been left exposed by the loose sweater. 

“Ah ah mhm—h-here,” he whimpered as Seungcheol slithered a hand underneath his sweater, fingers reaching and tugging on his swollen nipples only teasing the omega further.

“And where have we spent most of the time with you not yelling at me?” Jihoon giggled.

“Here.” 

“And then you can see why I think this is the most romantic places to fuck.”

“God damn it Cheol you were being romantic and you had to ruin it,” Jihoon grumbled while Seungcheol let out a hearty chuckle, eyes growing soft as he looked down at his mate.  
“Well you are the serious one of the relationship, me on the other hand…” he trailed off. “Lets be honest here, I’m the comic relief with me and Cheol Jr here,” he nudged his erection rudely and the omega huffed at the action.

“Stop being stupid Cheol, comic reliefs always get killed off,” Jihoon said snidely.

“Well this comic relief has the man role,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Stop fucking around and get to—Ohh!” Seungcheol’s fingers slipped their way inside Jihoons asshole mapping their way inside. 

Jihoon moaned at the intrusion, his walls clamping their way around Seungcheol’s finger just yearning for the alpha to hit his sweet spot. Seungcheol played with the younger man, his finger purposely avoiding Jihoon’s prostate teasing him further. He pushed his finger in shallowly before pulling it out taking a long swipe of Jihoon’s slick. Seungcheol groaned in approval. 

“God Ji, you taste so good mhm,” Jihoon’s face turning red at the compliment before his face turned up right as Seungcheol slipped in two more fingers.

Pushing the latter down onto the desk, Seungcheol looked like a predator to Jihoon’s pray. His fingers firmly thrusting in and out of the greedy hole, eliciting moans from Jihoon’s sweet pink lips. Seungcheol smirked at the reaction enjoying the lewd noises and Jihoon’s face twisted up in pleasure. 

Taking his slick coated fingers out from Jihoon’s asshole the alpha flipped the omega so that he was firmly sitting on top of the alpha, Seungcheol’s bottom firmly on the hard wood table instead. 

“Ch-Cheol? What are you doi—”

“Ride me, Jihoon,” Seungcheol said firmly and the omega’s eyes widened in response. 

“But I-I’ve never done it before.”

“Oh trust me Jihoon, I know how much you like being in control.”

“Oi that’s not true!” the omega raised his voice before Seungcheol gave him a knowing smirk.

“Okay you’re kinda right,” Jihoon mumbled, “for once…”

“Excellent,” Seungcheol spread his legs wide making room for the latter to squeeze his way on top.

“I think you’ll like this position after I’m done with you,” Seungcheol waggled his eyebrows before Jihoon gave him a weak slap to his shoulder.  
“Shut up before I cut of Cheol Jr and use him myself,” the omega huffed.

“At least I can still fuck you in spirit,” Seungcheol joked not before grabbing Jihoon’s thighs and pulling him forward so the omega was hovering over his cock.

“Have a whirl Hoonie!”

“F-fuck you,” was the last thing the omega said before he sunk down on Seungcheol’s thick, leaking cock. It was just as long and wide as he remembered the first time, the alpha’s cock could drive the omega mad with hunger.

The new position made the omega feel superior in control. Forgetting the fact that he was the one with a dick shoved at least five inches up his ass, he felt a sense of power and authority over the alpha. He put his hands on the shoulders of the tall lanky man and gently lifted his lower half up before slamming himself back down. The reaction was instantaneous as both let out a deep moan of approval. 

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s thighs tight, the milky white skin turning a flushed pink under his strong grip. Jihoon’s mouth was wide open and panting as he stared down at the alpha below him, eyes filled with love, trust and commitment. Seungcheol allowed Jihoon to take his own pace, the alpha simply enjoying the blissed out expression that he—well more likely his dick—had made.

To say that Jihoon was a tease was a big fucking lie, the omega was the worst possible tease in existence. Seungcheol almost groaned in frustration as the omega would pull out only slightly allowing his cock into the warm presence of Jihoon’s asshole. The pink haired man was an absolute cock teasing shit, but Seungcheol couldn’t lie that he did not love him.

Assisting the omega, more like assisting himself he tugged on the Jihoon’s neglected erection creating a wanton moan to echo around the small space of the recording studio. “Mhmm Cheol please don’t stop!” Jihoon screamed as his bouncing became more rapid and uneven on top of the alpha. Seungcheol could feel his knot growing larger and larger inside the omega making Jihoon’s efforts more restricted. 

“Uh Uh Ohh—Cheolie I think I’m gonna—”

“Me too babe,” the alphas voice was strained as he managed to thrust up into the omega and jerk him off at the same time.

Jihoon’s breathing became ragged as the pleasure became all too much, “Cheol!” he came with the alpha’s name on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh fuck Jihoon,” he came a moment later as Jihoon’s wall tightened around his cock, pumping his cum into the omega and locking them into place.

After a few moments of catching their breath, the mated pair stared at each other not before giggling loudly into the small studio space.  
“So did you like the new position,” Jihoon groaned in response before pushing himself forward, wrapping his arms around the equally sweaty alpha.

“Mhm so maybe I did,” Jihoon leant in to kiss Seungcheol on the mouth gently, the alpha following without a second of hesitation. Not before their post sex makeout session could progress any further they heard the sound of something banging onto the hardwood floor which was followed by a small gasp.

The mated couple twisted their bodies towards the sound, Seungcheol somewhat covering Jihoon’s body from view. As the couple turned, they were faced with a flushed red embarrassed Chan who had dropped a bag full of takeout.

“I-I just thought, si-since you guys weren’t back at the d-dorm, but ah never mind!” Chan squeaked before running out of the room, no doubt going back to the dorm to bleach out the horrors his eyes had seen. 

The following day the mated pair were apprehended by an angry Jeonghan and chided by a sincere Jisoo. They apologised to Chan profusely, while the beta only nodded shakily still traumatised by the last night’s events, no doubt trying to erase everything that happened. The other members snickering at the mated couple in amusement or flushed red too embarrassed to speak (like in Minghao’s case).

“Hey Cheol,”

“Yes Ji?”

“Next time we decide to have sex, lets book a hotel room.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like more I'd love to know and I hope that pleased your Jicheol appetites!


End file.
